bendy_et_la_encre_machinefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Bendy and the ink machine
Bendy et la encre machine , aussi connu 'BATIM' pour faire court est un jeux d'horreur a la première personne épisodique développé par the mealty and mike hood . Le jeux a été officiellement publié sur steam le 27 avril 2017. * Le premier chapitre a été publié le 10 février 2017 sur Game Jolt, Itch.io et Indie DB. Le chapitre 2 a été publié le 18 avril 2017 avec la mise à jour remasterisée du chapitre 1. Le chapitre 3 a été publié le 28 septembre 2017 avec des mises à jour plus récentes sur les deux chapitres précédents. Le chapitre 4 a été publié le 30 avril 2018 avec des mises à jour plus remasterisées sur les trois chapitres précédents. Le chapitre 5 a été publié le 26 octobre 2018 avec un niveau bonus contenant les archives de la création du jeu avec les anciens modèles et les nouveaux. Les consoles ( y compris Playstation 4, Xbox One et Nintendo switch ) pour le jeux sont prévues pour etre publié parfois autour de 2018. Résumé *"Bendy and the Ink Machine" est un jeu d'action et d'horreur à la première personne qui commence dans les derniers jours de l'animation et se termine dans un avenir très sombre. Prenez le rôle de Henry, un animateur d'il y a longtemps, revenant dans un endroit oublié qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir à nouveau. Ce qui suit .. est un mystère.. Les chapitres *Chapitre 1 (ouvert en février 2017 ) *chapitre 2 (ouvert en mois d'avril) *chapitre 3 (ouvert en mois de septembre) *chapitre 4 (ouvert en mois d'avril 2018) *Chapter 5 (ouvert en mois d'octobre 2018) Réception *Bien que malgré les critiques bien reçues du jeu, la critique d'utilisateur de Metacritic obtient actuellement un score de 6,7 pour "critiques mixtes ou moyennes"; 5 critiques positives, 1 critique mitigée, et 3 critiques négatives.La réception de GameRiking n'a pas enocre été reçues le jeux a reçu le prix Meilleur jeux d'horreur par ING , et est répertorié comme "18 meilleurs jeux d'horreur de 201e concours d'art a débuté le 22 avril 2017 et a expiré le 15 juin 2017.Les six gagnants ont été Firion Bifrost, Shannon Marie, Prismahays, Noisypaperdragon, Nao Sasaki, et ChipherBerry respectivement. Le troisième concours d'art a débuté le 14 octobre 2017 et s'est terminé le 20 décembre 2017. Les cinq gagnants étaient ATAT, MissPeya, Merkurfisch, Cary et Weretoons.Sur Twitter, theMeatly pensé à une ramification pour l'avenir de la série. Trivia * Avant la sortie de chaque chapitre , mealty a annoncé le concours de fan art , permettent aux fans de soumettre leur fan art pour cela . Le fan art des gagnants apparaîtra dans les chapitres, et ils ont également reçu un exemplaire gratuit pour la sortie du chapitre. Le premier concours de fanarts a débuté le 16 février 2017 et a expiré le 2 mars. Les trois gangants étaient respectivement imaginateKat , Maxinky et poppy may . Le deuxième concours d'art a débuté le 22 avril 2017 et a expiré le 15 juin 2017. Les 6 gangants ont été Firion Bifrost, Shannon Marie, Prismahays, Noisypaperdragon, Nao Sasaki , et ChipherBerry respectivement. Le troisième concours d'art a débuté le 14 octobre 2017 et s'est terminé le 20 décembre 2017. Les cinq gagnants étaient ATAT, MissPeya, Merkurfisch, Cary et Weretoons respectivement . Sur twitter , theMeatly pensé à une ramification pour l'avenir de la série. Mike Mood, lorsqu'on lui a demandé s'il envisageait de développer un port mobile pour le jeu après la publication de tous les chapitres, il a déclaré que lui et les autres vont essayer d'en faire un si cela fonctionne bien. Mike Mood a déclaré sur Twitter qu'en parlant de contrôles inversés avec David Eddings déclarant qu'il a fait une version spéciale du jeu appelé "Bendy et la machine inversée" avec le logo pour tout ce qui est changé pour lui. Le slogan du jeu "Surtout, craignez la machine" semble être une référence à la première partie de l'un des versets de la Bible: «Surtout, craignez le Seigneur et adorez-le fidèlement de tout votre cœur, considérez les grandes choses qu'il a faites pour vous. - Samuel 12:24 (HCSB) Externel lien * Officiel site web * Wikipedia * Facebook * Twitter ( brésillien ) * instagram Reference * ↑ Bendy and the Ink Machine for PC Reviews - Metacritic * ↑ Bendy and the Ink Machine for PC -GameRankings * ↑IGN - 18 Best Horror Games of 2017 * ↑ PC Gamer- Free games of the week * ↑ ScreenCritics- Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2 review * ↑ Game Respawn - Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter One out now * ↑ Rely on Horror - Review: Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapters 1-3 * ↑ "Today I thought of a Bendy offshoot story.. maybe in the future. ;)" - theMeatly. December 29, 2017. Twitter. * ↑ "When the game is complete we're going to revisit it, we don't want to release it on mobile if it doesn't play right, but we will try. :D" - Mike Mood. May 9, 2017. Twitter . * ↑ "Fun fact, when I first started talking to Eddings, we didn’t have inverted control options. So I made a special build called Bendy and the Inverted Machine for him that was inverted only, and had a logo and everything with that name. Gamedev is fun." - Mike Mood. March 18, 2018.Twitter . En:Bendy and the Ink Machine ru:Bendy and the Ink Machine pt-br:Bendy and the Ink Machine Catégorie:Bendy et la encre machine liste Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:Personnel